1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fusible link unit which is directly mounted on a battery of a vehicle and supplies power through a plurality of fuses (a fusible section) to each load. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fusible link unit which is fabricated in a flat shape by performing insert-molding of resin housings with a busbar being attached to a mold, the busbar including a fuse circuit constituting section, and is then bent according to a form of attachment to the battery or the like into a stereoscopic block shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a type of fusible link units, fusible link units described in Patent Publications 1 and 2 are known.
The fusible link unit described in Patent Publication 1 includes a bendable hinge section 533 in the center of a busbar 530 as shown in FIG. 1. Fuse circuit constituting plate sections (not shown) are provided on both sides of the hinge section 533 to be linked thereto. On the both fuse circuit constituting plate sections, resin housings 511 and 521 are molded with necessary part being exposed to the outside, thus forming two bodies 510 and 520 constituting fusible links. After the molding, the two bodies 510 and 520 are pivoted at the hinge section 533 at about 90° into an L-shaped position. Reference numeral 536 in the drawing denotes a fusible section.
The fusible link unit described in Patent Publication 2 includes a hinge section in the center of a busbar, the hinge section including bending sections at both side edges of a band plate section. On both sides of the hinge section, two fuse circuit constituting plate sections are integrally formed to be linked thereto. These two fuse circuit constituting plate sections are arranged in parallel at a distance equal to width of the band plate interposed therebetween when being pivoted at the bending sections in a same direction. Two resin housings composed of insulating resin are assembled by insert molding to the individual fuse circuit constituting plate sections with necessary part being exposed, thus forming two bodies constituting fusible links. The two bodies are then pivoted at the bending sections in the same direction. The two bodies and hinge section form a U shape in a plan view. The two resin housings are locked by engagement units in the form of U.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-297683
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-186006